JTeens: Stacey and the Awgwa
by StellaMagic
Summary: An awgwa has taken control of Stacey and turns her from troubled to evil under Tchang Zu's orders. Now the J-Teens have to stop her before she destroys them with the help of two allies. In the b-story, the Teens help Sophie with her float but have a hard time working with the Popular Posse, even with their parents overseeing their cooperation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** JCA is property of Sony Pictures and the Awgwa is property of Rankin/Bass.

**Ch. 1: More on Sophie**

A week has passed since the Ski Trip. Colleen and Shendu are at Uncle's Rare Finds, telling him and the Enforcers about what happened with Stacey and Ice. They were all pretty shocked, especially the Enforcers.

"Aiyaa! Ice and Stacey are Valmont's children?!" Uncle exclaimed.

"I can't believe Ice's sis is the Devil Brat!" Finn yelled fearfully.

"Just when we thought she was gone for good!" Ratso added.

"Tch. You can't blame the Enforcers for being afraid," Shendu explained, "When that big brat was a little brat, she would kick them in the shins until she got what she wanted."

"With any luck, we won't bump into her!" Chow pleaded.

"Speak for yourself," Finn complained, "I have to help Sophie with her Annual School Parade float."

"Yeah. Our theme this year is magic symbolism," Colleen explains, "That's why we've chosen a Dragon for our float."

"Excellent choice, Colleen," Shendu happily stated.

"Stacey wanted a unicorn to represent her family's "nobility", Colleen said, "but Principal Ramsey wanted to show something that symbolizes spirit and goodness. What's even more unfortunate is that she and the rest of the Popular Posse are gonna help with the float, despite Sophie's objections against all of them and mine against Mikey for that matter."

Finn and Colleen walk out of the Uncle's shop and walk to the next trolley stop.

"I notice you spend a lot of time with Frank and Sophie, Finn," Colleen said, "Don't their parents ever help?"

"It's not that simple, Col," Finn replied, "My sister works as a psychologist for teens, so she's always books, and her dad is an executive for a medical consulting company, so he is away on business a lot. Frank is okay with it, but Sophie demands to be the center of attention."

"I forgot. She and her mom never talk to each other."

A few minutes later, they finally got onto the trolley and headed to Magus High. Little do they know the Awgwa sent by Tchang Zu is riding on top of the trolley to carry on his mission: to take control of Stacey and have her get rid of the J-Teens. He uses his finger to circle a magic window and contacted the Thunder Demon.

"I am on my way to the school, Lord Tchang Zu," the Awgwa reported.

"Excellent," he replied, "Once your there, you can take control of that brat Stacey and use her to put the J-Teens through numerous accidents."

"Yes, Sir, and once the J-Teens are gone, Stacey will be the one taking the blame and nobody will suspect you while you take over Avalon.

Both chuckle with evil in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Gathering**

Finn and Colleen went into the school with Jackie and Jade waiting for them.

"Hey, Guys," Colleen greeted, "You're here to help?"

"Principal Ramsey thought since we made good chaperones last time, he thought he needed our help," Jade explained, "but why would he need help with making a parade float?"

"He wants you to make sure Stacey and the popular posse don't vandalize it," Colleen replied, "Those guys have gotten into more fights in school than Tyson in the ring."

Jackie and Jade exchange nervous glances when Colleen notices.

"Don't worry," Colleen assured them, "Their parents are gonna monitor them, too."

Back inside the gym, Sophie is angrily on the phone next to the platform and the materials for the float.

"Mom, why do you have to invite Stacey and her cruel crew into our Chinese New Year project?!" she angrily talked on her phone.

"Sophie, we've already been over this," her mom explained on the phone, "Stacey needs to learn about getting along with others. Your project could help with that."

"Why are you always on her side? She's just your client!"

"She's also one of my responsibilities, Sweetie!"

"What if she and her cruel crew wind up wrecking the float?"

"That's why the parents are going to monitor, Sophie. Stacey needs a lot of patience and guidance, so try not to lose your temper on her."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Sophie hangs up and puts her cell phone in her pocket when Stacey and the rest of the Popular Posse came in.

"Don't stress about it, Dweeb. You'll get even more wrinkles," Stacey snickered.

Sophie just pouted when her mom takes Stacey by the shoulder.

"Be nice, Stacey," she whispered, "She's the daughter of your psychologist."

"Mom, not in front of my friends," she whispered back.

Then, the parents of the rest of the Popular Posse came in: Wanda's dad, Police Sergeant David Walters; Mr. Collins, Alex Bryant, Nicki's dad; and Allie Collins, Mikey's stepmom, along with Jade's friend Jimmy. Stacey looked around and saw that Chelsea's mom is not there.

"Your mom not coming, Chelse?" Stacey asks.

"You know her, Stacey," she said nervously, "Always busy."

Then, the J-Teens come in along with Jackie, Finn, and Jade.

"Let's get this torture over with, Dudes," Ice sighed, "The sooner we get this parade float done, the sooner we can get away from the Popular Posse."

"How did your sister and her friends get roped into this?" Drago asks

"Their grades have been tankin', so this float will count as credit. It's either that or face summer school."

"Somehow even to a demon, "summer" and "school" don't belong in the same phrase," Hsi Wu said.

They all gathered around Sophie to hear what she has to say.

"Listen up, everyone!" she speeches, "As you know, I have volunteered for Magus High to make a float for the next Chinese New Year celebration. For our float, it will be a Chinese Dragon, which in China, is the symbol of power and goodness, suggested by my friend, Colleen O' Connell."

Mikey makes a gag gesture, making his dad frown at him.

"All of us have to make this float together, despite half of our group being a group of riff-raffs."

"Sophie," Finn groaned.

"I still say we should make a unicorn float," Stacey contraire, "Unicorns aren't as ugly as dragons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drago angrily asks, being offended.

"That's enough, Stacey," Tori spoke, "Don't forget! You and your friends are here to get your grades up so that none of you will go to summer school."

"So we are asking the Popular Posse not to blow this project and cooperate with Colleen and her friends, or I will lock you up in Juvey myself, including you, Wanda!" Officer Walters yells.

"Dad!" Wanda yells.

"I'm just gonna go to the Ladies' Room to freshen up before this," Stacey says as she leaves.

"I hope she drowns in there," Sophie mumbles.

While heading to the restroom, the awgwa spoke to her from outside the window.

"Well, Stacey, I bet if you had the chance, you would show those losers and the adults a thing or two," the awgwa called in a whispering tone, "If you open the window and invite me in, I can help you, so let me in, Stacey."

Stacey falls into a trance as her eyes begin to turn red.

"Yes," she said in a trance-like state as she opens the window, "Come. I invite you in."

The awgwa turns astral and takes possession of Stacey as she walks back to the Teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Trouble with Cooperation**

The group has already begun work on the Dragon float. Drago and Ice are handling the motor below the float; Cody and Mikey is bringing in some of the heavy stuff; and the girls are decorating the dragon and adding Chinese flowers. Jade is busy talking to Jimmy about why he's here.

"So, Jimmy, how'd you get roped in?" she asks.

"My parents and I are here for Mikey's sake," Jimmy explains.

"You mean Mikey's your brother?!"

"Well, half-brother actually. Our dad married my mom before I was born. He hasn't been too happy about it."

Colleen decided to take a break and talk to Jade.

"Hey, Jade. Thought I should take a few minutes with you and Jimmy," Colleen said.

"So I already know about Stacey, Col, but what can you tell me about the rest of her popular posse."

"Well Mikey is our gym teacher/ football coach's son and football quarterback, but he has trouble knowing when to stop picking on kids weaker than he is. Wanda is Officer Walter's daughter, and his partner Maria and my mom are best friends. The problem is he busted so many street gangs; he treats Wanda like a Juvey. Nicki is the typical rich valley girl, thinking money can buy her friends and get her out of trouble. Her dad teaches her otherwise. Chelsea is the mystery girl. No one knows that much about her mom except that she's the richest and most powerful woman since Coco Chanel herself. She never spoke what kind of trouble she got into."

"And these guys rule this school why?"

"You got me."

Then, they hear Sophie yelling at Stacey. Stacey, Wanda, Nicki, and Chelsea made their side of the Dragon pink and white while Sophie and Chrissie made their side yellow, red, and green like they were supposed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! You are doing the wrong colors, Stacey!" Sophie shouted.

"I am just trying to make this float less atrocious and more glamorous," Stacey sarcastically said.

"I like to make her less glamorous and more atrocious for her opinion on dragons if their parents weren't watching," Drago mumbled.

"Sophie! Stacey! You two need to chill," Jade tried to calm them.

"How can I chill when Princess Anastasia is trying to ruin this float like she tried to ruin the ski trip?!" Sophie screamed.

"You're taking this way too seriously, Ms. President!" Stacey screamed back.

Both girls growl at each other. Finn and Tori grab the girls and took them to talk separately.

"Alright, Young Lady, this attitude has got to stop!" Tori said as she drags her away.

"Sophie, you need to calm down! That girl is the daughter of my ex-boss," Finn said.

"Then you should thank me," Sophie snickered.

"Eh what do you say we take a lunch break," Jackie said as they all left.

"While Sophie and Stacey take an Arctic period," Jade mumbled.

"You guys go on ahead; we'll be right there once we make a few finishing touches on our side of the float," Cody said.

They all left with only the J-Teens in the gym to put more green on the side of the float.

"Well this project is becoming a disaster, courtesy of my sister," Ice said.

Suddenly the doors close.

"What the-?" Chrissie said as she tries to open them with no luck, "They're locked! Someone locked the door on the outside!"

Then, the Chinese Dragon float began to blow smoke, filling the gym with it and making the J-Teens cough horrendously.

"Someone is trying to suffocate us!" Hsi Wu coughed.

"If we don't get out of here, it'll mean our last breathe!" Cody coughed harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Trolley Trouble**

Cody, Drago, and Hsi Wu are trying to bust the door down, but the constant smoke is weakening them as they all cough violently. Jackie is just coming up to see what is taking so long when he sees the door padlocked and smoke vapors coming from under then door. He gasps ran to the door, and kicks the padlock off, unlocking the door. The J-Teens came out fast and coughing.

"Are you guys alright?!" Jackie asks with concern.

"We're fine, Jackie," Colleen assured him, "but someone sabotaged the float."

Moments later, the parents rushed back after hearing about what happened. An ambulance and a fire truck came in. All six J-Teens were breathing into oxygen tanks when Mikey and Mr. Collins came up to them.

"What's wrong? Did Colleen lose her temper so bad, she blew smoke instead of steam?" Mikey laughed.

"Not funny, Mikey!" his dad yelled, "They could have been killed. What happened?"

"Somehow, the float began to blow, and somebody locked us in the gym," Chrissie explained.

"And I know why," said one of the firemen, "Someone planted a smoke bomb in the dragon's mouth."

"And I think I know who!" Sophie angrily approaches everyone, "Stacey was missing while we were taking our break! She probably sabotaged the float to get back at me for not choosing her idea!"

"Why don't you accuse me of your poor fashion sense while you're at it," Stacey sneered.

"Sophie, don't point fingers!" Finn commanded, "There's no proof that she did it."

"Oh I know she and her thug friends did it! I never even wanted them to work on this float! The only reason I agreed to this is because my darling mother, her and Mikey's psychologist, made me to help them with their esteem issues!"

"Wait! Stacey and Mikey are getting help?" Drago smiled, "This is rich!"

Finn covers Sophie's mouth to prevent her from talking further when a woman with his red hair and in casual mom clothes comes in crossing her arms.

"Hi, Sis," Finn sheepishly smiled.

"Oh no! It's Sophie's mom."

"When it rains, it pours," Hsi Wu said while covering his eyes.

"Sophie, I came here to make sure you weren't in a fire, and you go and tell what's going on between me and Stacey," Dr. Reilly lectures.

"I think it's best if we return home after a tough day," Jackie said, "and tell Captain Black about what happened."

Jade was about to leave when she see Stacey in front of a window alone. She walks over to see what's wrong with her. When she came in close, she saw the awgwa instead of Stacey's reflection.

"Nice try, Stacey, but we will get them when they are on the trolley home," the awgwa said.

"Stace, what are you-?" Jade asks.

Jade then gasps when she sees the awgwa in the window. Stacey turns and sees Jade.

"What are you looking at, Squirt?" Stacey yells.

"N-nothing, Stacey," Jade said nervously.

"Well keep telling yourself that."

Jade turns around with concern on her face.

Moments later, she, Jackie, Cody, Colleen, Chrissie, and Finn take a ride on the trolley home.

"You can bet my dad will bounce off the walls when he hears this," Colleen said, "What's the damage with Sophie and her mom."

"My sister took her home to give her a lecture about her temper tantrums toward Stacey," Finn replied, "You can bet that when I get to her house, Sophie will shout "I am never speaking to you again", run to her room and slam the door."

"Tch. Typical teenage drama," Jackie said, "No offense, Guys."

"None taken, Jackie," Colleen said, "Sophie's a good person; she just feels her mom prefers a pretty, popular girl like Stacey over a smart overachiever like her."

"Plus, she tends to let her pride get the best of her at times," Finn added.

Suddenly, the trolley began to go faster.

"Is this trolley going way too fast to you?" Jade asks with a nervous look.

The trolley is now going faster and faster.

"The trolley is out of control!" shouted the engineer, "I can't control it!"

The people scream after hearing that. At a nearby trolley station, the awgwa uses Stacey and his power to zap magic into a trolley cable, casting a spell on the Trolley to make it fast enough to crash. The Teens zoom by Stacey and see her under cable.

"Stacey is behind this!" Colleen said.

"It's not her fault; it's something else!" Jade tried to say.

"Talk later!" Jackie said.

They Trolley is now going downhill, heading straight to San Francisco Bay.

"We're heading to the Bay!" Finn shouted.

"Cody, use your Earth powers!" Colleen informed.

"You got it!" Cody said as he raises his hands.

Cody uses his Earth power to make the street rocky and bumpy, causing the trolley to slow down and stop before it fell into the bay.

Moments later, police and an ambulance came in after getting the call. Captain Black is there as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Captain Black asks with concern.

"We're fine, but we got a problem," Colleen said, "Stacey is literally out to get us. We saw her casting some kind of spell on the cable. I think Sophie may be right about her sabotaging the float."

"I don't think she's doing this, Col," Jade informed, "Before we left I saw some kind of monster in her reflection. It looked like a black chimp with spikes all over him and a bull ring in his nose. It looked really familiar to me."

"Are you sure, jade?" Colleen said.

"Positive, Col."

"We better get over to Xua Wing and tell him about it."

Stacey and the awgwa look at them from the crowd evilly and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Trouble for Stacey**

On Avalon, Jade and the rest meet up with Xua Wing and told him what was going on. Xua Wing gives Jade a book on magical creatures.

"This book is a record of all known magical creatures," he said, "I need you to look through the pages until you find the creature you saw."

"No problem, Xua Wing," Jade said as she began looking through the book.

While Jade goes through the book, Drago, Ice, and Hsi Wu come in covered in gray goop.

"Drago, what happened to you guys?" Colleen asks.

"Stacey tried to pour quick-drying cement on us," Drago said.

"Luckily, the workers caught her before she can finish the job," Hsi Wu said while brushing the cement off.

"I know she's upset about the unicorn thing, but does she have to kill us about it?" Ice asks sarcastically.

"I don't think Stacey knows what she's doing," Jackie explains, "Jade said she saw some monster telling her to do bad things."

Xiao Fung and Tso Lan over heard everything just as they come in and got suspicious.

"Making her do bad things?" Xiao Fung got nervous, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking, Tso Lan?"

"I hope that's not the case," Tso Lan hopes.

Then, Jade finally finds the picture of the creature she saw.

"I found it!" she said as she points the picture, "That's the creature I saw."

Hsi Wu looks over Jade's shoulder and gasps when he saw what it is.

"Oh no! An awgwa! That explains a lot!" Hsi Wu exclaimed.

"Awgwa? You mean like in "The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus"?" Jade asks.

"Exactly," Tso Lan answers, "They are mountain demons that have the power to turn children bad and influence them until they become permanently evil."

"Mountain? Eh! That monster must have followed us from the Sienna Mountains," Jackie assumed.

"Is there a way to break Stacey from the awgwa? A way to break the spell?" Colleen asks.

"There's good news about that and there's bad news," Xiao Fung sighs, "The good news is there is way to break the spell; the bad news; however, is that the only way is for the child to listen to a stern voice of an adult she loves and respects."

"And there's only one adult we know that Stacey always respects!" Hsi Wu moans.

"My pop?! He can't discipline a whippet, let alone my sis," Ice reminds them.

"I know, Ice," Xua Wing said, "but he is the only one Stacey will listen too. We have to help her break free from the awgwa or she will wind up like Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper was infected by an awgwa?" Cody asks with a surprised look.

"I know some of history's most notorious killers were possessed by evil, but I didn't think it'd be a magical creature," Ice remarked.

"I'll get Shendu and Uncle to help me get to Valmont!" Colleen planned, "You guys find Stacey and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"I have a feeling she will try to find you," Xua Wing said, "This awgwa is making her put you through accidents. He probably has a reason for that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Sophie's Dilemma**

Finn goes over to Sophie's house to try and quell the fighting between his sister Fiona and Sophie. As he was about to go in, he could hear them arguing through the door.

"I am only looking out for Stacey's best interests as my client, Young Lady!" her mom yell-tured.

"What about my best interest?!" Sophie screamed, "I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

Then, Finn heard the door slam really loud. He opens the door and walks in.

"Sophie being her usual, overachieving, perfectionist self, Fi?" Finn inquires.

"Afraid so, Finn," Fi sighed, "She's demanding that I let her throw Stacey and her group out of the project."

"But you won't, so now she thinks you're siding with a snob over your flesh-and-blood."

"Finn, I'm just making sure Stacey doesn't wind up on the streets. Why did I have to have a drama queen for a daughter?"

"I'll go up and talk to her."

Finn goes upstairs to talk to Sophie.

"Sophie, can I come in?" he said as he knocks on the door.

"Come in, Uncle Finn," Sophie weeps.

Fin goes into Sophie's room, which has a dresser, a bookcase full of classic books, and a desk with a laptop computer and printer. She was on her weeping over the argument.

"You doing okay, Kiddo?" Finn asks.

"No! The nerve of mom trying to pry into my private life, and making me include my worst enemy and her gang of self-deluded miscreants."

"Sophie, she is just making you take the high road," Finn stated, "The last thing she wants is for you to be as bigger royal pain than that brat. Besides, those guys have to do this to get the credit they need. If they go to summer school because you threw them out of the project, they are gonna have a reason to clobber you."

"I can handle a little pain."

"But can you handle a trip to the hospital? All I'm saying is just give them another chance. Just focus on getting the float done, and you can avoid them all you want. Though right now, you should keep your distance with Stacey. She's…uh…in a bad mood."

"I will, Uncle Finn."

"Glad we can have this little chat."

Finn leaves the room and closes the door. Sophie gets up and sits at her computer, revealing a site she is working on called "Slam the In-Crowd" .

"When I'm done with this site, those guys are never gonna treat me or anyone else like a loser again," she sneered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Valmont to the Rescue**

Meanwhile, at the lodge by the ski resort, Valmont was just doing paperwork in his office when something opened the door and zoomed in so fast, his paper flew all over. As he tries to grab a few, he sees Colleen, Shendu, and Uncle in front of his desk.

"What are you three doing here?" Valmont asks

"We need your help, Valmont," Colleen said, "Your daughter is in danger."

"An awgwa is turning her evil and it's using her to destroy the J-Teens," Uncle stated.

"What?!" he shouted as he drops the papers he picks up.

"We need your stern voice to break her from the spell before she goes from high school evil to "no conscience" evil," Colleen said.

"I advised against it at first since you are the reason Stacey fell prey to an awgwa in the first place," Uncle criticized.

"How is it my fault?" Valmont asks while feeling insulted.

"Valmont, you constantly give her gifts while searching for the talismans to stay out of her bad graces," Shendu reminded him, "You never punish her even when she broke your rules. Face it! You spoiled that girl rotten."

"I was just preventing her from hating me like Iggy."

"Valmont, they are right," Colleen lectured, "You are not her buddy; you are her father, and you need to act like it."

"She's right," Uncle said, "A parent's real duty is to teach the child right from wrong. Right now, Stacey needs you from going down a dark path. One more thing."

Uncle hits Valmont the way he hits Jackie, making him say ow.

"That was for getting your daughter a red car when she turned thirteen!" Uncle yelled, "What were you thinking? She doesn't know how to drive.

Back in San Francisco, Drago and the others were looking around fisherman's Wharf to find Stacey and the fog becomes dense.

"We gotta find Stacey before that awgwa makes her get to us," Drago said seriously.

Then, they heard a giggle that sounded like Stacey. They follow the sound of the giggle and hear it coming from a warehouse. The J-Teens go inside to find her and see her on top on the catwalk.

"Let's play J-Teens," Stacey said as she magically made the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Stacey the Terrible**

The J-Teens look up and see that Stacey's eyes are glowing red.

"Stacey, listen to us! You're in danger!" Chrissie tries to reason.

Then, the awgwa magically appears.

"Sorry, J-Teens, but she is now my evil puppet," he bragged, "My master will be happy to have you destroyed."

"Master? You're working for hire?" Cody asks.

"I won't tell. Destroy them, Stacey!"

Stacey pushes a button and turns on an assembly line with claws and rolling spikes. She jumps down and karate kicks Drago onto the conveyor belt, which is covered in super glue, causing him to struggle.

"Drago!" Chrissie cried out.

Some claws grabbed the team. His Wu tried to fly over to Drago, but Stacey splash the left over glue on his wings, making him unable to fly.

"We will finish the half-breed first, and then the rest of you one by one," the awgwa says.

"Want a bet?!" says a familiar voice.

Jade appears out of nowhere and dragon kicks the Awgwa.

"Jade, what are you-? Never mind! Turn the power off!" Ice directed.

"On it!" Jade said as she ran to the power box.

She was about to turn the power box off, but the awgwa grabs her and throws her. Jade tries to punch him, but he blocks every blows she is throwing. Colleen is sneaking into the warehouse when she saw Drago on the conveyor belt, heading to the rollers. She sneaks to the power box and pulled the lever that shuts down the machinery, causing the belt and the rollers to halt.

"What?!" the Awgwa screamed.

The awgwa grabs Colleen and throws her onto the floor. Drago breaks free and blows fire at the awgwa to get him away from Colleen.

"Drago!" Colleen says as she runs up to him.

She was about to hug Drago when Stacey blocks her way and punches her in the eye.

"Sorry, but as long as I have Stacey under my control, you're defenseless," the awgwa bragged.

"Not quite," Colleen said, "I brought along a secret weapon."

Valmont comes in through the door.

"Meet her dad, the one adult she respects," Colleen says with a smug look.

"Young lady, I saw you punch hit that poor girl, and know of what you've done!" he said with a strict tone, "You stop these shenanigans and apologize, or you're grounded! Well!"

Stacey was about to faint as the spell breaks.

"Alright, Daddy," Stacey says in a daze, "I'm sorry."

She collapses to the floor. Valmont picks her up and takes her outside. The awgwa is extremely upset.

"You brats broke the spell!" he screams.

"And I'm about to break you!" Jade says as he swipe kicks him to the floor.

Colleen uses her water power to make the water pipe burst and splashed it on the awgwa. She then encases him in a block of ice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Just Desserts**

The next day, Stacey couldn't remember everything that has happened. The Parade float is being put together in the football field as kids, including two familiar twins walk by. Valmont is making Stacey and her friends replace the white and pink tissue paper with the green, yellow, and red like they were supposed to, much to Stacey's dismay. He is not taking any chances.

"And after you are done with the tissue papers, you can make repairs from the smoke bomb you planted," Valmont demanded.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" she chants as she pinches herself.

"I thought you said your dad was cool," Wanda grumped.

"He was."

Drago and the J-Teens are enjoying Valmont finally giving his little princess orders.

"Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Ice said ecstatically.

They all laugh when Colleen sees Bai Tsa behind the bleachers in human form. She goes over to see her.

"You wanted to see me, Bai Tsa?" Colleen asks, "Anything about the awgwa's boss"

"Nothing, Colleen," Bai Tsa informed, "We even tried the Demon Void on the Awgwa, and he still won't tell us who he was working for. Whoever he is, the awgwa is more afraid of him than our father."

"Whoever he is must be more powerful. Do you think it's any of the Goblins?"

"We checked their cells, and they never left. I advise you and the J-Teens to be on your guard."

"Right. I can't help but feel that more danger is coming."

Back on Avalon, the Awgwa is put in a cell next to the goblins. Tchang Zu approaches the Awgwa angrily.

"You failed the mission, You Rock Ape!" he grumbled.

"It's not my fault, Master!" the awgwa pleaded, "Her father grew a backbone. The J-Teens are cleverer than I thought."

"All the more reason to have them destroyed. It looks like I'm gonna have to pull out an old spell."

He walks away pondering his next move.


End file.
